


党同伐异

by Teruakira



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teruakira/pseuds/Teruakira
Summary: 三人行，cc时间线略有变动，GS互攻暗示有预计两发完结
Relationships: Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

“最近好像又开了新赌局。”  
安吉尔肉眼可见的垮下肩膀，从流理台前转身，手中握着一杯鲜榨果汁——巴诺拉笨苹果原浆——略带无力的瞪着杰内西斯，后者仅套一件安吉尔的干净衬衣靠在床头，诗集摊开于交叠的腿上。  
“杰内，我不想知道……”  
“他们这次赌谁最长，萨菲罗斯赔率最低。”杰内西斯特意加快语速。  
安吉尔不赞同的皱眉，依旧贴心的把杯子塞进杰内西斯伸长的手中，他在床尾坐下，只穿着宽松睡裤，结实的后背上毫无遮掩的记录着刚刚结束的性爱马拉松。  
“别说你又掺了一脚。”安吉尔听上去更无奈了，如果他没把手搭在杰内西斯脚踝上的话，疲倦的声音还是听起来可爱又可信的。  
“不，我没有。”杰内西斯飞快缩回脚，那儿被安吉尔咬肿的齿印还没消。  
“扎克斯呢？”安吉尔干脆拽住他小腿。  
“为什么你自己不去问狗崽子？”杰内西斯瞪着他，在他试图掰开自己像蚌壳一样并拢的膝盖时高举杯子，“再不松手果汁就浪费了！”  
安吉尔停止了咄咄逼人，再次体贴的接手另一半果汁，丝毫不介意对方还留在杯沿的热度，很快喝干了被扎克斯当作‘满级中毒魔石’的绛紫色液体。  
“总是这么酸。”他舔舔嘴。  
杰内西斯瞬间感觉自己又硬了。

神罗一般兵基本具备所有与世隔绝的雄性集合体恶习，杰内西斯没在那个级别呆太久，但已经于短暂的军营生活里遭遇了各种借口的欺凌和敌意，好在他魔法天赋异禀，身边又有个扮演知心大哥哥的标兵安吉尔（尽管年龄没达到大多数人的想象），很快这一对天赋加努力组合就从那滩烂泥窝里脱颖而出，并一路奋斗到与神罗英雄比肩的位置。  
之后他和安吉尔遵照指示脱光了被塞进高浓度Mako罐子，意识尚存间看到邻罐里同样光溜溜的萨菲罗斯，标志性的银头发海藻一样漂浮在Mako里，一双猫眼却在新邻居们身上徘徊，从脸——到下身，然后露出了欠揍的笑。  
女神在上，杰内西斯越发昏沉的意识里只有那个扎心的笑容最清晰，我一定要宰了他。

上次赌局是由‘萨菲罗斯后援会’发起的，杰内西斯从扎克斯口中得到这个名称并转述给安吉尔，后者直接把它列入雪崩同等级威胁。  
“只是一群狂热的爱慕者。”  
“神罗内部的、神志不清的、我们甚至不能断定他们是不是真的爱慕者。”  
看着安吉尔危险的表情，杰内西斯把另两个后援会的名字吞了下去。  
比起神罗下层乃至中层间广为流传的“1st们是恋人”以及 “萨菲罗斯是总攻”，作为知情者杰内西斯对战利品显然更感兴趣。  
扎克斯挑眉的表情和安吉尔有点像，这让杰内西斯更喜欢他了。“Gil或者魔石，研发部的搞了点试验品，你要加入吗？”他边说着，额前两撮倔强的头发上下抖动。  
“如果给你提供标准答案，我能分多少Gil？”开玩笑，研发部的半成品也有人敢用？  
扎克斯忽然笑得比火球怪还灿烂，报出一个数字，杰内西斯想了想，觉得萨菲罗斯也就值这点钱。  
不，萨菲罗斯不是。  
扎克斯迅速清零的笑容也给了杰内西斯异样的快感，没人比他更善于以他人的不幸取乐，扎克斯错在不肯给他亲爱的安吉尔老师多点信任，以及，如果他肯出更多Gil，杰内西斯会毫无保留的将三人常用体位细述一番，过不了多久他就能欣赏到萨菲罗斯后援会信仰崩溃的哭泣声。  
最终扎克斯还是带着夹心饼干的冲击魂不守舍的走进电梯，杰内西斯盯着他踉踉跄跄的背影，觉得把狗崽子拉进他们的混乱关系也不错，毕竟当安吉尔单独出任务时，和萨菲罗斯的1v1就仅限于模拟对战层面。  
和萨菲罗斯单独上床是件尴尬的事。他俩关系微妙到无法毫无隔阂坦诚相待也能互相欣赏，起初他会抓住所有机会漫天嘲讽，而萨菲罗斯除了冷笑根本不回应，最终他像只被自己点爆的火药桶，穿好衣服，拿起武器，从宿舍冲去训练场。  
他们这么干过一次，缺少安吉尔斡旋的训练场里他打不赢萨菲罗斯，虽然也不算输得很惨。但，到此为止了，自尊心总能把他从欲求不满中拽离萨菲罗斯的卧室。  
唯一值得欣慰的是，萨菲罗斯似乎也遵循这种默契，只有安吉尔在场的情况下，他才会和杰内西斯发生肢体接触，各种意义上的。

“为什么我们要在萨菲的宿舍里过夜？”  
“他出任务去了，至少两周。”  
“他明天就回来了。”  
“是的，安吉，所以我们要抓紧时间。”弄脏他的床。  
“不，想都别想。”  
“你上次也这么说，上上次，上上上次…你一直拒绝我。”  
安吉尔被他打败了，当杰内西斯的嘴贴在他紧绷的裤裆上，用舌头细细勾勒凸起的一大包，又一次。  
“……不许带PHS上床。”  
杰内西斯爱死他无可奈何的让步了：“我没有。”他看起来非常无辜。  
“你发给扎克斯的照片连曾都有！”  
当然，那可是副杰作，萨菲罗斯被安吉尔压在沙发上，他穿戴整齐，整装待发，只是被贴在一起的光裸臀部绊住了时间，他们在利用萨菲罗斯出任务前的最后时刻做爱，尽管前一晚他们来了很多发，激烈到所有人腿软的地步。杰内西斯温柔的给两张脸用小陆行鸟打了码，然后从扎克斯那儿拿到10000Gil，看来不少人输得倾家荡产。  
“我给你打了码。”  
安吉尔捂住脸，用他宽大的手掌，杰内西斯此刻更想它们捂在自己发热的器官上。  
“别闹了。”安吉尔向后退开距离，并拒绝被杰内西斯握住大腿。  
“我的错，安吉。”杰内西斯脱掉手套，固执的抓住安吉尔的手，只要肌肤相亲，安吉尔拒绝不了他，“你可以明天教训你的小狗，我警告过他不要到处传。”不，他没有，但安吉尔无法拿他出气，并会帮他挡住正宗的致命一击。  
安吉尔终于肯靠过来，握住他的手腕拉近距离，直到杰内西斯上半身和他硬邦邦的胸肌贴在一起。“你得保证别在萨菲回来的第一天惹怒他，杰内，特别当他看见照片之后，扎克斯可扛不了八刀一闪。”  
“只要你今晚别继续提起他的名字，”欲望从他的眼里炸开，他干脆把双手环上对方脖子，让他们互相直视对方的眼睛。女神在上，杰内西斯总能看见温柔和爱意，无论他做过什么将要做什么，他的挚友始终站在他一边。“我保证。”  
杰内西斯意外在萨菲罗斯的宿舍遇见任务归来的本尊，这个时间点他本应该在拉扎德办公室详述任务报告。三道粗旷的裂口趴在皮裤上，靠近腰的位置。  
杰内西斯盯着他好一会儿，对方明知他不请自来，依旧自顾自的脱裤子。  
“你受伤了？”不同意反驳的口气，夹杂着模糊的愤怒。  
萨菲罗斯终于肯看他一眼，毫不畏缩的接收怒火：“已经好了。”  
特种兵超人的自愈速度。  
杰内西斯上前一步，他俩的距离只剩一臂长，他脱掉手套，不客气的摸了摸——透过撕裂的衣料，指腹触到的温度很低：“什么人能让你受伤？”  
“新型Cutter，细节你会在报告上看见的。”萨菲罗斯抓住他的手，强迫对方中断接触。“你为什么会在这里？这个时间点？我在训练室看见安吉尔和扎克斯。”  
“拉扎德因为你的缺席推迟了会议，”杰内西斯偏过头，重新戴上手套转身。“我来找你的。”说谎。  
萨菲罗斯发出一个意义不明的鼻音：“看来安吉尔终于说服你把床单换掉。”被那双猫眼盯着，杰内西斯感到后背发麻，“在你把照片发给扎克斯之后，”有温度的呼吸随着几绺银发贴近他脖子，搭在他肩头，他条件反射地打了个哆嗦“我并不介意你的胆大妄为，但宝条也收到了邮件。”  
他在心里咯噔一声。  
萨菲罗斯厌恶宝条和他们厌恶霍兰德根本不在一个阶层，宝条以一己之力让科研部变得望而生畏，杰内西斯最初嘲讽他的银发好友是‘培养皿里长大的细菌聚合体’，当他惊恐地差点不幸言中后，就再也不把它作为萨菲罗斯的把柄之一了。  
“怎么了杰内？”安吉尔还戴着模拟训练盔，单手把扎克斯摁在地上。  
杰内西斯忧心忡忡的看着挣扎反抗狂吼乱叫的狗崽子，默默向女神忏悔了过错。他以为宝条足够没朋友。在这一点判断上，扎克斯和他同罪。  
萨菲罗斯甚至带了复活魔石走进的训练室，安吉尔看看他，又瞅瞅脸色发白的扎克斯和妄图用刘海挡住脸的杰内西斯，僵硬的咧开嘴角。  
“萨菲……要不要我们……先坐下来喝杯苹果汁？”

安吉尔不会让他真有机会用上复活的，所以他被迫再次插手战斗，杰内西斯则是出于一丝丝愧疚和昨夜对好友的保证，也为扎克斯拔出剑，四人打得难分难舍，最终以模拟头盔数据溢出而结束。  
“你们，呼——你们平时就这样吗？”先后被两个1st教训已经让扎克斯接近力竭，刚摘掉头盔，他就一屁股坐在原地。  
“平时没有你来碍事，小狗。”萨菲罗斯冰冷的盯了他一眼，扎克斯挂在额头的汗都凝结了。  
“他已经和我练得有一会了。”安吉尔收回剑，完全看不出疲惫的样子。  
“敌人不会因此停止攻击，当你露出任何弱点。”  
“所以，”杰内西斯边思考，眼神却飘在对方腰间，萨菲罗斯早已换了新裤子，“你受伤是因为露出了弱点？”  
“你受伤了？！”黑发两人异口同声。  
萨菲罗斯罕见的表达了无奈，他收刀的动作还是一成不变的优雅——至少不再坚持用扎克斯打穿圆盘：“让我们换个地方讨论，带上苹果汁。”  
扎克斯宁愿被正宗做成串烧。

扎克斯永远习惯不良巴诺拉笨苹果酸掉牙的口感，而杰内西斯绝不和侮辱苹果的人做朋友。当他发现扎克斯对邀约顾左右而言他时，就从内心将他踢出了‘自己人’的范畴。  
我居然想把他拉进我们三人之中。杰内西斯监控器似的盯着扎克斯咽下嘴里的饮料，一边再把他的杯子斟满。  
“你可以加点糖。”安吉尔喝了一大口，眉头也不皱。  
“我推荐蜂蜜。”萨菲罗斯居然奇迹般的插话，证明他不打算掀了整个商店街。  
“原汁原味是无可比拟的，是致福之赠物。”杰内西斯无情的抨击好友们的品味，却贴心的把糖罐和蜂蜜推给扎克斯。“接下来呢？向我们讲讲你的任务经历？”  
萨菲罗斯放下杯子，银发随着他的动作重新服帖在胸前，他罕见的换了常服，否则那件遮不住胸肌的上衣会让他饱受袭击。  
他实在太耀眼了。杰内西斯忍不住走神，盯着他一开一合的嘴。  
扎克斯听得入迷，过不了多久他也能身临其境——萨菲罗斯和安吉尔已经递交了他的评估报告，很快扎克斯会正式加入他们——的同僚关系。如果他能更爱笨苹果，他们也许会发展其他关系（但需要避开安吉尔，切记）  
安吉尔皱眉的模样一如既往性感，他带着手套擦嘴角，偶尔提出一两个问题，他们的银发好友赞许他的细心，并耐心回答。他再精准的提炼重点，并转述给扎克斯，一个无时无刻不体贴认真的男人，挚友、情人和导师。  
他听不进萨菲罗斯的话，这间酒馆的吧台桌上，所有焦点都聚集在萨菲罗斯身边，包括杰内西斯自己的视线——哪怕他穿着深灰色衬衣，扣子扣到最上一颗，说着报告里拼凑的刻板公文（别指望他讲故事带感情），并扎起了头发（他从不在床上把头发扎紧，让杰内西斯连亲吻都得啃一嘴毛）——他像块对所有金属起效的磁铁，杰内西斯正好撞在磁极。  
这让他想杀了自己。

他们在简单的茶余饭后决定外宿。  
“唉？我明天出任务。”只有扎克斯抗议。杰内西斯看了安吉尔一眼，斥责他没让小狗早点适应‘一等兵生活方式’，如果任务不需要赌上性命，战斗中积压的肾上腺素促使会他们找点乐子。从彼此身上。  
“你可以天亮前离开，”反正商店街只有夜生活，作为导师，安吉尔是最温柔的那个。  
“或者马上滚回去。”萨菲罗斯冰冷的眼刀快把小狗的刺儿头削平，杰内西斯表示理解，萨菲罗斯的任务可不是殴打杂鱼，虽然他平心静气的叙述了前因后果（杰内西斯压根儿没听），但他迫切需要一场发泄——从体温和鲜血里，而不是打残只会冒火花的模拟战斗。  
扎克斯垂下肩膀，不服输的狗狗眼依旧很可爱——连萨菲罗斯都觉得可爱，他们还为此讨论过如何让男人从眼神变得凶狠。  
杰内西斯没插话，并直接走向蜂蜜会馆，他认为扎克斯会跟过来，最不济怀疑他还是处男之身的安吉尔会扛他过来，萨菲罗斯的胁迫能让事情发展倾向前者。  
他应该加入我们。杰内西斯的天平倾斜了一点。  
不管怎么说，扎克斯和他们坐到同一张沙发上，一个蜂蜜女孩恨不得黏在萨菲罗斯身上，安吉尔见怪不怪，狗崽子缩在一旁抓挠胳膊上的鸡皮疙瘩，因为杰内西斯牢牢把他卡在自己和萨菲罗斯之间，扎克斯的两条大腿不得不和他们紧贴着。  
今晚的菜单是双人脱衣舞秀，年轻的男女在花哨的舞台开幕后把自己从华丽的装束间剥出来。杰内西斯对这些擦边球没什么兴趣，安吉尔不再脸红更让他百无聊赖，萨菲罗斯倒是个细心观察者，但他不会发表任何语言评论，也不把想法贴在表情上。不过好在今晚有扎克斯。  
杰内西斯马上注意到小狗蒸腾的脸色和升高的体温——透过大腿上薄薄的布料，他不再挠胳膊，眼球笔直盯着舞台一侧挪不开方向。比起身材曼妙的舞女，他对年轻男孩更感兴趣。  
哦。杰内西斯心里再次给他贴了层标签，同时安吉尔吃惊的张开嘴。  
所以表演还没结束，安吉尔就离场了，不久后，他在大厅堵住扎克斯，递出一张房卡。  
“你明天天亮前赶回去，不许迟到。”安吉尔说话时不太自在，用着命令式。  
“礼物在房间等着你。”萨菲罗斯心领神会的这么快出乎杰内西斯意料，他不知什么时候解开了发绳，笑容该死的性感。

商店街自有它存在的意义，例如旅舍会为VIP客人准备特殊房间。杰内西斯忍耐着挪动脚步，另两人有默契的跟在身后，保持沉默。今晚已经消耗了1/3，安吉尔原本还要在说服小狗老实滚蛋上浪费时间，还好萨菲罗斯再次用眼刀强迫扎克斯闭嘴，并乖乖的接过钥匙。他那么擅长强迫人屈服，比安吉尔的说教更效率。  
宿舍的床太窄了，对三个一等兵来说。旅舍老板安静的把他们带进专属房间，只要愿意，他们可以在床上跳三人舞。  
杰内西斯刚进门就解开皮带，然后是大衣扣（他总穿那些不太容易脱掉的衣服，哪怕知道他将拥有一个火辣的夜晚），然后是套头衫，长裤，内裤——最后是靴子，或者他干脆跳过这一步，当萨菲罗斯的脸需要挨两脚时。他第一个全裸着坐到床上，看萨菲罗斯解扣子，衬衫、长裤，如此赏心悦目，每次都令他嫉妒不已。他的银发好友才是女神更用心塑造的那一个。  
安吉尔细心的锁好门，把丢了一地的衣服捡起来挂好。  
“女神啊，你们怎么那么有耐心！”他不由得呻吟起来，尤其是萨菲罗斯单腿跪上床，尺寸可观的阴茎在目视范围内半勃着。  
“如果你更有耐心一点，我们的第一场就不会结束太早。”萨菲罗斯在他身边躺下来，杰内西斯又忍不住往伤疤那儿摸了摸，光滑的皮肤已经看不出痕迹。  
比起观赏安吉尔脱掉毫无情趣的制服，他选择堵住萨菲罗斯的嘴。  
他们会在每个大型任务出发前和归来后第一天做爱，也许旁人看来颇有点生离死别的味道，说不定他们强到能让死亡低头，这不妨碍他们互相想念。  
他几乎把舌头钉到萨菲罗斯喉咙里，他的吻并不舒服，萨菲罗斯离缺氧还早，杰内西斯干脆挡住他眼睛，更加用力品尝口腔深处的味道。穿过红酒和晚餐，说不定能尝到伴随伤痛涌起的苦涩。  
“你不来一段么？”  
安吉尔从背后覆上来，健壮的胸肌贴着他拱起的脊柱，一双大手从他大腿内侧向上滑，手茧潦草的点燃火焰。  
不，这不是他们今晚的位置。杰内西斯终于肯放氧气流进萨菲罗斯被挤压的肺腔，他伸展脊背，摆脱安吉尔，拽起萨菲罗斯的长发用力塞进安吉尔手里。  
“你总让我们变得更有仪式感。”安吉尔亲了手中的银发，又吻了杰内西斯的脸。  
萨菲罗斯相当不合时宜的笑出声。  
“我一会儿会让你闭嘴的。”他的眼中怒火转瞬即逝：“好吧，如果你坚持。”  
安吉尔摊开手。  
“相爱的两人即使没有约定，也深信一定会再重圆。”

杰内西斯不知道另两人这么想，安吉尔显然不会轻易把爱挂嘴上，萨菲罗斯连爱的写法都不确定。但他们相爱吗？在女神的羽翼下，是的，毋庸置疑。他们用自己的定义爱对方。  
萨菲罗斯是今晚的夹心，因此杰内西斯今晚尤其爱他。  
他再次把鼻尖贴在他脊背上，顺便拨开一小撮松散的头发，感谢女神萨菲罗斯终于戴了根头绳，让他的第二个吻不是一嘴毛。  
安吉尔已经把抽屉里所有能用的摊在床上，举起包装恶俗的安全套，问萨菲罗斯需不需要一个。  
“让我享受一下不用亲自换床单的优待。”他趴在床上像只猫。  
杰内西斯的吻变成了第一次啃咬，在他凸起的肩胛骨上用力留下一个牙印。  
萨菲罗斯沉下一侧肩膀抖了抖关节。  
“不许使用治愈。”杰内西斯说话吐词不清，他沉迷于作记号，曾经他喜欢带各种利器上床，直到被安吉尔严厉禁止。   
萨菲罗斯撑直手臂，让嘴巴停在安吉尔胯部。“好吧。”  
把脸贴在萨菲罗斯冰凉的背上，杰内西斯用余光欣赏着，他缓慢吞下安吉尔的过程。  
关于最后一次赌局，杰内西斯甚至不用带尺子上床（安吉尔会拒绝和他做爱）安吉尔的老二非常粗，它完全塞进萨菲罗斯嘴里会把后者撑到鼓起来，萨菲罗斯不怎么擅长这个，他的舌头没法在狭窄的空间里转动，唇角甚至无法好好封住口水，如果安吉尔拽着他的头发开始干他的嘴，飞沫会溅满他半张脸。  
他吸杰内西斯能轻松得多，红发一等兵比起舌头更喜欢他的吞咽反射——神罗英雄为数不多不能自控的肌肉。杰内西斯会插得很深，并停留在那享受食管自虐式的痉挛——他是三人中最长的，通常他会一边用手指梳着好友的长发，一边借着安吉尔干他的力道向前顶。  
但萨菲罗斯是永远的完美情人，他有根尺寸完美的阴茎，能讨绝大多数人喜爱，就算性经验少得可怜，技术令人发指，他依然能仅凭阴茎和喘息让人高潮迭起。  
杰内西斯试过很多次，简直上瘾。


	2. Chapter 2

萨菲罗斯理当在今晚第一个射出来，这又是他们不成文的法则，作为对任务归来一方的欢迎会。所以安吉尔只是借助他的嘴让自己更硬了，在他感到难受前抽出自己，趁他没咽口水前吻他。  
“啊啊，真狡猾。”杰内西斯向占领有利位置的好友抱怨，顺势在萨菲罗斯双腿间躺下，让那根完美阴茎颤抖着送到自己嘴边。  
安吉尔在呼吸间隙漏出一声鼻音，算是对他的回应。很快萨菲罗斯就无法安心回馈他的吻了，他不自觉的向后挺腰，意图从双重服侍中摆脱一份快感。安吉尔不得不压住他扎成一束的头发，把他强行拉进自己，用双手。萨菲罗斯却强硬的勾下头，含住他的老二才肯和他对视。  
黑发Solider贡献了今晚第一声呻吟。  
杰内西斯挺起胸骨，把他吞的更深，同时双手玩弄着下垂的睾丸，感受温度和硬度在手心一齐变化。他们第一次上床时，他和安吉尔都惊讶于萨菲罗斯居然割过包皮，而本人对此却没印象。  
『看来科学部拿走了你很多第一次』安吉尔有时很会说话『剩下的就交给我们吧』  
阴茎在口中跳动，杰内西斯再次惊叹于好友的味道之美妙，与安吉尔雄性荷尔蒙爆表的腥咸味不同，萨菲罗斯如他本人一样寡淡，像兑了水的Mako。杰内西斯闭上眼，品尝舌尖挑开包皮系带换来的身体震颤，他的嘴被安吉尔堵得严实，一丝呻吟都泄露不了。  
很快一对睾丸在灵巧的手里肿胀，指尖划过那里被撑饱满没有褶皱的皮肤，杰内西斯想象自己正握着火魔石。与常人印象中的高冷作风大相径庭，有时萨菲罗斯是火辣的，他会收起疏离把自己温顺的交出去，再因被掌控而颤抖不已。  
我爱死他了。大概是安吉尔又把他用力向前拖，萨菲罗斯塌下腰，腹肌和大腿同时绷紧，杰内西斯顺势为他做了一个深喉，膨胀的龟头擦过小舌顶进口腔深处，他皱起眉头忍耐不适，游移手掌抚慰萨菲罗斯高潮将至的紧张身体，并用力收紧了颊肌。  
浓稠的浊液灌满了他的口腔，甚至一瞬间让他嗅觉麻痹，杰内西斯却没有立马起身，他按摩着好友打颤的膝窝，放任精液流入食管。  
他听见安吉尔放开了萨菲罗斯，伴随抽纸和擦拭的声音，接着是一个湿吻，黏腻得令人脸红。  
“吐出来。”安吉尔又在用命令式。  
杰内西斯握着银发好友的大腿把自己从他身下拖出来，他看见安吉尔擦拭着萨菲罗斯的脸，后者偏过头，喉结滚动了一下。  
“他喜欢你的味道。”杰内西斯像没骨头似的又趴上萨菲罗斯后背，笑着张开嘴，还把沾满精液的舌头伸出来。  
安吉尔不赞同的跪坐在床头，拎起一管润滑剂。  
“居然有薄荷味的。”  
萨菲罗斯直起身，杰内西斯依旧贴着他脊背，双手大胆的穿过腋下，环抱住上身。  
“这时候你倒是挺有勇气。”  
杰内西斯知道对方在讽刺他，但床上的怒火有一百种比吵架更高级的解决方法。他把对方锢得更紧，使那被银发遮盖的耳朵逃不开自己呼吸的距离。  
“说不定很快能开发出Mako味，我非常期待那个。”把下巴垫在萨菲罗斯肩膀上费了他一点劲，这该死的身高差此刻尤其不公平。“安吉，你开盖之前，我想先用嘴。”  
安吉尔玩味的抱起手臂，用眼睛向萨菲罗斯询问。  
神罗英雄叹了口气，拽掉先前被扯歪的皮筋，他把长发重新拢到后脑，杰内西斯就立刻帮他扎好了辫子。  
“好吧。”  
“如果你再加一句‘今晚我是你们的’，我和安吉会更开心。”  
杰内西斯已经开心到口不择言了，他希望把心情传达给他们冰凉的好友，哪怕他血管里流着Mako，他也要让它沸腾。  
猫眼先是盯着他的脸，再飘到下半身——一如初会时无礼，杰内西斯是前戏中唯一没射的那个。  
“我的好友，”萨菲罗斯忽然用低沉的声音反将一军，血液因此不受控制的流向杰内西斯的老二：“我很满意你们对我的渴求，”那不近人情、高高在上的冰冷慢慢融化在竖瞳里，萨菲罗斯闭上眼睛，一个关闭进攻性的标识，杰内西斯简直要被他这一刻的美貌震慑住，因为笑容爬上了他的嘴角。  
“今晚我是你们的。”

该死，他想射了，萨菲罗斯会因第一场这么轻松结束而尽情嘲笑他。  
为了掩盖表情和迫不及待彰显存在感的老二，杰内西斯从他背后低下头，既然说好先用嘴，他一诺千金。  
还好安吉尔也揽过对方上身，已经含住了一侧乳头。萨菲罗斯发出无声喟叹，抓紧了好友硬扎扎的头发。  
杰内西斯轻咬一口舌尖，让唾液充分浸润口腔，再把它们涂抹在萨菲罗斯拱起的臀肌上。仅仅这么做不会激起对方任何反应，他的性欲如同体温一样冰冷。难以取悦。杰内西斯默默地想，他用手左右分开两側臀肌，暴露出一会儿要被彻底玩弄的秘所，那儿还收紧在褶皱里，完全看不出曾被剧烈使用的痕迹。  
“特种兵改造不仅能把人变成怪物，”杰内西斯笑着用指尖戳了戳，看着那个入口几乎收缩成一条缝：“还能把人变成处女。”  
“你也一样。”萨菲罗斯奋力从安吉尔给予的快乐中浮上来，只短暂的丢下一句反驳。.  
“所以拜托你克制，杰内，我们不需要在床上发展流血事件。”安吉尔居然也参与进来。  
“我不会的。”  
“他不会的。”  
双重保证使安吉尔继续专心攻略自己的领地，他趁萨菲罗斯低头亲吻黑发前，拽住他的辫子（被自己一丝不苟扎好的），利用惯性吻在他眼睛上。  
另一只猫眼眨了眨，像个无辜者。  
杰内西斯松开手，把他推给安吉尔。萨菲罗斯才不是什么无辜者，神罗英雄已经站在世界顶点（虽然我和安吉也不差）星球之后的命运，无论好坏，他都负有责任。事实上萨菲罗斯被他们推倒的第一晚并非令人愉悦的回忆。杰内西斯事先灌了他很多苹果汁，结果在床上他吐了安吉尔一身，因为红发Solider准备的超尺寸玩具。  
灾难式开端，之后他们花了很久相互磨合，多谢安吉尔，他们的大天使，让他们再次躺上一张床并保证不把对方捅死。  
萨菲罗斯也有极限，也是血肉之躯。  
亲身体会后，杰内西斯心中某一处就变得患得患失，他要克制伤害对方的欲望，又不可避免嫉妒他的伤口。  
红发Solider抱着无人知晓的谨慎小心，用舌头叩开银发好友紧闭的身体，感受到内里燃烧似的热度。被服侍的人终于夹紧大腿，企图让滑溜溜的舌头保持安分。  
哦得了亲爱的萨菲，你知道没用的。  
没人有机会说话，沉默性爱第一场只剩粘稠的水声。红发Solider桎梏住萨菲罗斯大腿，使劲把舌头向深处顶弄，他敏锐地察觉到，为了保持身体稳定，掌心下的皮肤上已经浮起一层薄汗。他不是真指望凭舌头让银发好友到达前列腺高潮，他需要一些微反应，一些代替鲜血与伤疤出现在萨菲罗斯身上的，他作为人的证明。  
他伸直舌头，湿热的肉壁裹上来，挤出更多唾液，他被一个好屁股遮挡了全部视线，只能想象萨菲罗斯揪紧安吉尔的头发，或者揪一搓塞进嘴里，来忍耐前后夹击。他们时常在硝烟结束后相互爱抚，头发是重点照顾对象，萨菲罗斯有冠绝全场的优势，但他会舔湿杰内西斯的额发或者安吉尔靠近颈部的发尾，作为两人梳理他散乱银发的回礼。他们的第一个相似性癖，且不是最后一个。  
他变得越来越硬，萨菲罗斯在他嘴里变得湿软，绷直的舌头开始发麻，像来自英雄的报复——把那根讨喜的舌头从讨厌的嘴里扯出去。杰内西斯阴暗地笑了，他卷曲舌尖，无视肠壁强硬的挽留，一口咬在萨菲罗斯屁股上。  
他可怜的银发好友像只被踩了尾巴的猫。

有趣的是，前戏通常不需要太久，因为萨菲罗斯出人意料的柔软，他们用皮带当上衣的银发好友甚至在某次床戏打赌中尝试了一字马，差一点成功。  
这不符合人体工学。安吉尔看着他上身几乎贴大腿，简直把眼珠子惊掉。  
Mako泡久了还能增加柔韧度？杰内西斯提问没过脑子，得到了一个关爱弱智的表情。  
总之，把萨菲罗斯归为‘人’有点勉强，不过由此他们开发了更多乐子。  
由我为你救济，愿你安静长眠。杰内西斯默念着，像是奇异的心灵感应，萨菲罗斯塌低腰，臀部向他贴得更近，一个标志开始的信号。  
“你先来吧，杰内，这是你应得的。”安吉尔居然很有绅士风度比了个请，他跪着向后膝行，不忘托住萨菲罗斯的头轻放在床垫上。  
埋在银发里的脸发出一声嘀咕：“只要别太快结束就好。”  
“我们一定要在这种问题上争论吗？闭上嘴，表现的别那么混蛋，萨菲。”今晚他第一次叫这个爱称，杰内西斯其实很享受转移注意力的争辩，一旦萨菲罗斯安静，他无法忽视激昂的生理反应，硬挺的阴茎胀痛着，射精欲望让他头昏，他付出极大的耐心才为自己涂好润滑。  
他扶住银发好友的腰，一口气闯进那个被他仔细舔开的地方。  
一瞬间美妙的触感让他短暂失去视觉，湿黏的肠壁热情接待了新客人，它们绞紧他，推挤他向更深处滑去，他用手指捏住阴茎根部，在昏黑的视野里丈量结合深度，他感到萨菲罗斯的臀部正缓慢又坚定的靠近他的手，挤压感在挺进中愈发强烈，杰内西斯不由得捏住鼓涨的睾丸，他发现自己咬紧了上下颚，令人牙酸的摩擦声从舌根蹦出来。  
细微的呻吟被层层叠叠的银发（不知道什么时候散开的）过滤，传到杰内西斯耳中就是天籁，和一个鼓励。萨菲罗斯因他兴奋这一事实使他快感潮生。  
“别勉强自己，杰内。”安吉尔仿佛成了场外指导，他能敏锐察觉到任何不妥。  
“我没有，女神啊，萨菲总让我失控，我想这次我控制得好一点。”他坦白从宽，曾经的性爱史中也有刚插入就射精的丢脸记录，萨菲罗斯绝对不会遗忘。  
被谈论的好友趴在床垫上放出一声颤抖的笑：“我会当作是对我的赞赏，杰内。”  
另一个首次被使用的称呼，从现在开始，横亘在两人中的无形壁垒被击碎了。

“我觉得我们应该解除不准带道具上床的禁令。”杰内西斯抽动腰，满意得看着白沫被每次活塞运动挤出穴口，把那一圈肌肉浸润得发亮，潮红自结合处蔓延到萨菲罗斯大腿上，他下垂的阴茎和睾丸随着插入撞上杰内西斯的耻骨，被禁止抚慰的器官只能依靠粗暴对待中有限的肌肤相亲甩出几滴透明液体。  
安吉尔已经坐到床沿去了，爱不释手的玩弄着萨菲罗斯一束长发。“不行。”他想都没想就拒绝，并无视那张恼怒又装可怜的脸：“你的道具唯一用途是使人受伤。”  
“哦，我想他不在意的。”杰内西斯坦然笑着应答，他弓腰撸了一把萨菲罗斯亟待释放的老二，用平日握剑的力道。  
跪趴在床上的人从肺里挤出混杂了痛苦的低吼，浓稠体液喷射而出，髋骨刚好被杰内西斯用力一顶，积压多时的精液甚至甩到自己下巴上。  
杰内西斯倒抽一口气，虽然早有准备，却仍被夹得汗毛直竖。萨菲罗斯浑身最柔软坚韧的地方泥泞如淖，又滚烫似熔岩，那些肌肉包裹着被拽出包皮的伞状头，无异于一场酷刑。他不得不加深呼吸。杰内西斯是个怪人，他对快感的追求在人生清单上名列前茅，却不那么欢迎高潮，莫名的空虚感毁灭性的压上他胸口，让他在艰难呼吸中看着萨菲罗斯恢复如初。  
萨菲罗斯不在意他床上的任何出格举动，哪怕让他流血，或者折腾他的胃，他只用一夜就能把自己毫发无损的重新装进皮大衣，正宗抖掉欢愉和淫乱，再次登上近神的宝座。  
杰内西斯对此深恶痛绝。他的爱本应是不分昼夜的。

他最终还是没有射，把硬挺的阴茎从那个洞里拔出来是残酷的，杰内西斯刚这么做了，萨菲罗斯就塌下腰，用柔软的床垫缓解高潮余韵。接下来该安吉尔出场了，但好友盯着杰内西斯引人注目的下体，用眼神责怪他。  
杰内西斯学扎克斯一样摊开手：“为什么这么惊讶？又不是第一次。”他低下头，萨菲罗斯也在看：“如果你想要，我可以射在你头发上。”  
萨菲罗斯沉重的笑了一声，脸埋进头发里：“恶趣味。”  
安吉尔很快和他互换了位置，征求萨菲罗斯的同意后，他才开始往阴茎上涂抹润滑剂，杰内西斯的爱疯狂又妒忌，萨菲罗斯的爱沉默又冷淡，唯独安吉尔的爱克制又包容。  
“要不要翻个身？”杰内西斯不安分的抓起一小撮银发，有模有样的学古典画弹竖琴，他的欲望已经半软下去，过会儿需要餐后甜点补充热量。  
萨菲罗斯居然顺从的照做了，安吉尔的大手抚上他大腿根，肤色差异给了杰内西斯相当刺激的既视感。  
“如果你不舒服，萨菲，你知道我随时能停下来。”  
“像杰内西斯一样？你的顾忌会让我显得没有吸引力。”他罕见的微笑：“安全词使用次数最多的并不是我。”猫眼意有所指的转向红发Solider。  
“我可没丢脸的吐出来过。”杰内西斯毫不示弱。  
“盖亚啊，我只是提议，你们不要又吵架！”  
“是是是，当然，接下来是你的时间，只要把头发让给我就好了。”杰内西斯用力向前探出上身，安吉尔有默契的将侧脸贴上他嘴唇。  
“不公平。”萨菲罗斯小声嘀咕，Solider 1st的听力都能听见。  
来自巴诺拉的特种兵们相视一笑，同时给了第三人一个颊吻。

杰内西斯很满意今晚的结果，他看着萨菲罗斯在疼痛和快感夹击下到达高潮的脸射了，如同之前的提议，射在他头发上，安吉尔则在萨菲罗斯首肯下射进他身体里。事后他们挪去特供版三人大浴缸，杰内西斯先是玩起了小黄鸭，直到他把鸭子砸在靠着安吉尔胸口的萨菲罗斯脸上，对方终于火冒三丈的加入了游戏，安吉尔自始至终都保持冷静和愉悦，像欣赏一幕家庭喜剧。  
他们放了三次水才洗净身体（给萨菲罗斯洗头发用了一整瓶洗发水），为防止意外，安吉尔命令他俩面壁立正，才顺利擦干自己和好友们。  
接下来为了床位问题杰内西斯又开始不依不饶，他想枕着安吉尔的胳膊，又不愿和萨菲罗斯分开，可惜对方也抱有同样决心，最终在老好人的劝说下他们分别睡在安吉尔两侧，杰内西斯攥着一簇绕过安吉尔胸膛的银发，他的手腕被对方攥在手里。  
“你们心满意足了？”  
“当然。”  
“哼。”  
杰内西斯瞧着好友微笑闭眼，想象明天他笑不出来的表情。  
因为胳膊麻。  
翌日旁晚，杰内西斯在特种兵休息室碰见任务归来的扎克斯，小狗看起来蔫巴巴的，连头发也没精神的垂下来。  
“昨晚不是个美好夜晚么？”他挑起一侧眉毛，显得更有威胁性。  
扎克斯居然深长的叹了口气，简直和安吉尔一模一样：“抱歉，没什么，请不要告诉安吉尔。”他逃避似的闪过杰内西斯，加快脚步离开了。  
哦？有意思。  
杰内西斯决定刨根问底。

END


End file.
